1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data recovery in memory storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for recovering metadata in a disk drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Updating file systems to reflect changes to files and directories may require multiple separate write operations. As a result, interruptions may occur between write operations, such as a power failure or system crash, leaving data structures in an intermediate or invalid state. Journaling, and various other techniques, attempt to provide more accurate and/or efficient recovery from a system failure event. Journaling file systems keep track of changes to be made in a journal before committing them to the main file system. There is a need for more efficient and/or effective methods of data recovery in disk drives, such as shingled disk drives.